


【龙一vs谦马】《空城》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming





	【龙一vs谦马】《空城》

空城  
by:ivan

——曾经，我向世界投以一瞟，余下的净是回忆——

PART 1

-1-

大清早绫嘉打来了电话，叫嚷着要去买什么CD，仿佛不买到誓不为人。睡眼朦胧地被拉到音像店，看着店里诡异地交织着各色的海报，她拿着一张CD和乐呵呵地说『w-inds.的，最近我很爱他们呀。』

谦马瞟了一眼CD封面，没什么好说的。

『怎么？不发表一下意见？』绫嘉撅着涂着漂亮唇彩的嘴巴说道『我还以为你又要长篇大论一翻。』

『我又不是音乐评论人。』出了音像店后谦马点上支烟，百无聊奈地打着哈欠思考着怎么回家补觉。

整个下午绫嘉都对着封面傻笑，睡了一觉醒来的谦马终于受不了，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，喝着酒抢过绫嘉手里的碟，前后翻翻，怎么也不觉得有什么好看的。

『你那是偏见』绫嘉抽回CD『不错的，不是说脸，是说音乐。』

『那也不是自己写的』谦马耸耸肩。

03年春末开始谦马的耳边总时不时响起w-inds.的声音，当然一切都托绫嘉的福。明明是自己的女朋友，听自己唱歌都没这么认真过。

『什么时候去看看我们乐队的排练啊？』吃着绫嘉做的寿司谦马抱怨道『大家都向我絮叨了。』

『我要去看w-inds.的LIVE啊~』绫嘉一副为难的表情，对着镜子继续抹着唇彩。

『吓……真让人讨厌啊~~~』谦马仰天长叹。

另一边也不安定，到了排练室在门口看见蹲在那里吸烟的阿伸，阿伸百无聊奈地打着哈欠，乐队的排练场地再一次被迫更换。

『欧巴桑死了』阿伸呆滞地看着弹在地上的烟蒂『她的房子，连同那个地下室，都要被她那儿子卖出去了。』

谦马向阿伸借了火，也蹲在一旁吸起来。

就这么一根接一根，半小时后谦马伸了个懒腰，把烟火按上地面熄灭，重新背上吉他，拍拍阿伸的肩膀说『没关系，叫次郎那家伙再去找找吧。』

大半年下午都在排练中度过，突然闲下来让谦马有点不适应，陪阿伸回公寓后无聊独自散步起来，在涉谷晃荡完一条街后突然有种想离开东京的冲动。

17岁高中毕业后就独自来到东京，却头次这么强烈，难道说自己还是太嫩？

翻出手机想给家里打个电话，也算是鼓足勇气之为，却在打开手机盖后发现没电已经关机，白眼翻起在想今天是不是万事不利。

当然就算这样现实问题还是要解决的，首先就是排练场地一时半会儿也不会找到，而时间是不能浪费的，谦马开始盘算着去哪里找个周末下午打工的地方了。

-2-

松本先生算是谦马的老乡，当年谦马最早来到东京的时候，一开始的落脚点就是[松本琴行]。琴行后面有个内院，那里是松本教乐器的地方。那时谦马在店里帮着看店，有空的也时候也跟着松本先生学习学习。

松本先生对音乐是由衷的热爱，在这点上谦马觉得是他是真挚的。如果说有些人觉得音乐是种达到某事目标的手段的话，松本先生则是各种手段只为达到他对音乐的理想。

这种人一般都活得很累，不过谦马遇见他的时候松本已经步入[先生]行列了。松本说他这个年纪已经知天命，他能做的不过是给其他的年轻人一点帮助罢了。

所以他的店里的墙上总贴满了各个地下乐队的LIVE海报，帮他们联系一些能提供场地的朋友，所以他这里总有许多对音乐还有着梦想的年轻人，谦马最初的乐队就在那里建立起来的。

他还记得那时的队友们，当时一只名叫[JUNP]的乐队缺少吉他手，他们就到松本先生店里那版墙上贴广告招人。那时谦马刚好在店里打工，自己也想试试，就在松本先生的引见下，进入了乐队。

乐队第一次演出也算是成功的，那时距离谦马进入才不过一个月。队长J对谦马大嘉赞扬，当时一群人LIVE结束后去松本先生那里大喝了一顿。也没人管谦马其实还不到18岁，当时大家都只觉得开心。

那是谦马记忆中非常愉快的时段。那天酒后狂欢松本还给他们拍了张照，挂在店里的墙上。照片上一群人乐开怀，还有的就是一种不知天高地厚的张狂。

那时谦马觉得大家可以永远在一起做着音乐，或许有一天可以出道，成为墙上海报上那些乐队那样。

音乐是最不可妥协的艺术。

谦马是在摸着脑门上的血的时候明白这句话的。

因为音乐上的冲突乐队成员好好地打了一架，果然玩乐队的没有不会打架的，甚至乐队这么多人就是为了打架好分派？他好笑地想。

在这场最后升格为斗欧的干架中，J被打进了医院。他是伤势最重的一位了，脑袋被缝了12针。后来谦马去医院看过他，剃光了头发缠着绷带的J躺在床上，两人无言了好久。

最后J摸摸缠着绷带的脑袋，侧着身说『你这个小子其实玩音乐还可以的』。

谦马楞了愣，再『哦』了一声。

『但我还真不想和你玩了』J翻了个身，躺了下去。

后来谦马再也没见过J和之前乐队的队友们，那场斗欧后所有人都各奔东西。有时他想过或许那天电视上放着某乐队的节目，然后他能认出其中谁谁曾经和他一起组过乐队……或许那也是该不错的事情。

他开始自己计划去组建乐队，天下之大，他觉得总有和自己有共同音乐梦想的人。

那次斗欧唯一觉得对不起的是松本先生，因为斗欧地点就在松本琴行，先生的架子鼓当场报销了一台，还不算其他那些半死不活的乐器。

虽然先生开明地说『没关系，男人与男人之间的问题，本来都要用拳头来解决』，谦马还是非常过意不去。

后来谦马辞去了乐器店的打工，开始自己组建乐队。联系还保持着，但也有段时间没见了。这次下午找打工想到了他，一方面去看看有什么工作，另一方面也可以向他咨询有什么合适的练习场。

-3-

网络上的批评声如洪水而来，第一波的时候龙一还实在不明白为什么那些人会有这样的想法这样的理由，直到到处充斥着同样对他反对的态度时，他才感觉到，这是真的了。

LIVE上SOLO自己喜欢的歌曲，这没有什么不对，既然要唱当然要选最喜欢的。好比喜欢克莱普顿，自然第一会想到《TEARS IN HEAVEN》，自然会想到唱这样的歌。

清水先生可以理解网络上那些声音，《TEARS IN HEAVEN》对于克莱普顿而言是太特殊的一首歌曲，就算是他自己的演唱会有时也不会唱。而作为偶像组合的成员，在娱乐性质的场合下，唱着这歌，对于严肃的听者自然是大逆不道的行为。

『没关系』清水先生拍拍龙一的肩膀『其实责任也在我，我之前也没注意这个问题。』

就算有点不服气，龙一还是说着『哪里哪里，是我的错。』

比这更早的时候开始，在骨子里龙一对FANS都是漠然的心态，组队之初就一直被这些人说着[不适合w-inds.]。所以觉得自己错了并不是因为那些提意见的人，而是对象是最崇拜的克莱普顿。

『明年的话，我是说要是明年还有LIVE的话，试试原创吧。』清水先生摸摸口袋里的香烟，摩挲着盒子说道。

『哟？』

『怎么？难道你觉得明天开不起LIVE了？！』

『当然不是，是说清水先生说可以放原创音乐部分？』龙一既欣喜又惊讶，他重重地吸了口气说道『你确定吗？』

『我只是说说而已』清水连忙打岔『不过要是在这接下来的一年里你不试试的话，那可是什么机会都没有了。』

『嘻嘻，你这么说，想必是有这个方案了』龙一嬉笑着，随即指指清水重新塞进口袋里的香烟『清水先生好象从没在我们面前吸过烟，总是看你拿出来看看又塞回去。』

被这么一说清水愣愣，反应到自己确实总是下意识地有这个动作后急急地说『还不是为你们好！你们都还没成年！我怎么在你们面前吸烟！』

『那等我18岁后第一件事情就是请清水先生去喝酒啊~』龙一笑得更开了。

2003年几乎算做颠峰时期的w-inds.血气方刚壮志千云，他们的人生刚刚达到第一个华章。无论是龙一也好，庆太也好，他们所想要的是将自己的名字铭刻成一个时代，让所有的人都看见。

让自己的音乐给全天下的人看见。

在那个年纪，能做自己的音乐，是多么大的诱惑。

-4-

『小子，你怎么越来越瘦了？』

『吓，松本先生，你怎么越来越胖了？』

两年了松本琴行格局还是没变，就是那板贴着地下乐队演出海报的墙上冷清了许多。谦马和松本打了招呼后径直去看，晃了一圈也没看见熟悉的名字。

松本先生抬抬眼睛，说道『这几年玩乐队的人少好多了。』

『恩。』谦马点点头。

『就算是爬上地上的也没多少能坚持下来的』松本先生也走去墙边，背着手，看着另一边贴着照片的墙『做地下乐队的时候总想着上岸，成为主流后总想着回到地下时代的音乐里。』

『摇滚一但商业了也就死了。』拍拍谦马的肩膀松本先生突然大笑起来『是不是很为难？』

『哎……』

『对了，小子，你这次找我不会只是为了看看我吧？』

『啊……怎么说呢？……』谦马挠挠头『一来是想问问松本先生能介绍到什么可以做乐队练习的地方，二来是……』谦马顿顿『二来是我想找个下午打工的地方，看你这里有没有。』

『第二个有点为难，不过第一个倒还真可以帮到你』松本先生转身回到柜台拿出一张名片『昨天有人放在我这里的，出租地下室给乐队』随即拿出一只黑笔在一个电话号码下划着『联系电话，你可以去试试。』

在打电话前，谦马曾设想过这个出租地下室的竹内先生是怎样的人。或许对音乐也有着热爱说不定，毕竟愿意租房子给乐队的人不多。等打了电话听到声音，则让他更加吃惊，听声音那绝对是一个一本正经的人，像极了电视里那些高企的董事，一时间还让谦马哑口。

『明天晚上去看场地吗？』绫嘉摆弄着电脑问道『我也想去看。』

『随便你』谦马躺在床上翻阅起杂志来『其实蛮远的。』

翻阅了几页杂志谦马又觉得无聊起来，望了望放在沙发上的吉他，又不想练，伸了个懒腰揉揉脸，下巴靠着绫嘉的肩膀看了几看，说道『你在做什么？』

『呵呵，设计封面啊！』绫嘉得意地说。

『哦，又接了一单生意啊。』

『你这是什么眼神！我可是在设计你们乐队的封面』绫嘉抖抖肩膀，谦马的脑袋晃了下来。听这么一说，倒还真仔细打量起电脑屏幕里这个图片起来了。

图片上晴空万里，一条飞机云从中划过，最近那端的云已经有点晕散开了，一只鸟不起眼地从旁边飞过。

『简洁明了』谦马滑动着鼠标『就是看不到我在哪里。』

『实力派都不放自己照片上去的』绫嘉撅着嘴巴不屑道。

谦马恍然顿悟地点着头，然后指指绫嘉电脑桌上放着的w-inds.的《PRIMES OF LIVE》的CD封面，呵呵地坏笑着。

2009.7.26 to be continued.

空城

by:ivan

-5-

练习室的事最后还是黄了。好不容易赶去那边，却被告知已经被租。对方出的租金比屋主预计的还要多百分之二十，立马就将与谦马的预约撕毁。

反正都在做同样的事，谁出的钱多租给谁，只是口头预约也没签合同，倒也是天经地义。只是这样一来练习的事一再耽搁，队里面开始有人怨声哀悼罢了。

谦马也是有脾气的，对着那些只知道叫嚷『什么时候找到场所啊！』的队友，忍无可忍之下咆哮道『你们自己不会去找吗？』

『我们都是才来东京的嘛，路都不熟悉……』阿纯嘀咕着，心虚般望了望谦马。

最终这个乐队也没有持续多久，每年都有来自日本各地怀抱梦想的年轻人来到东京，但也良莠不齐。混不下去的几个人陆续回到了老家，折腾了一圈谦马的生活又回到了原点。

好在工作有了着落。绫嘉打工的电器行旁边新开了一家火锅店，虽然辛苦但薪水还是不错。只是火锅店工作时间比较长，这样一来更没有时间去弄乐队了。

但至少自己还在东京，这样想着终究还是有点希望的。不多的闲暇时间都花在用来练习吉他，机会是留给有准备的人的。

这样的生活过了大半年，一转眼到了2004年7月。绫嘉向电器行请了假，跟着w-inds.live tour第一站的行程，跑去川口三天看了三场LIVE。

『真是疯狂又任性的行为！』谦马为此说道。

『要是以后谦马有了LIVE，全日本、全世界我都会跟着跑的。』绫嘉咯咯地笑着。

说起来，当年绫嘉做的CD封面，现在还躺在她的电脑里。生活过得越来越踏实，而梦想却像是越来越远了。

8月底的时候，live tour终于开到了东京。绫嘉特意买了两张票说是让谦马和他一起去看。

『说起来，我真的不是很有兴趣啊！』谦马拿到票挠挠头道『你可以叫广树她们陪你去的。』

『呀，谦马你还没和我去看过他们的演出呢，就去一次嘛。』绫嘉使出了撒娇绝技，蹭来蹭去，大眼睛对着谦马眨啊眨。

这样的绫嘉是谦马最招架不住的，虽然28号是周六店里生意繁忙，不过因为平时谦马鲜有请假店长还是答应了。只是给予的时间非常紧凑，按照LIVE时间表，结束后谦马还要回店里上几个小时的班。

不过真当到了武道馆看见门口那黑压压排队的人群、而且还几乎清一色的女性，谦马顿时后悔自己来了。

2012.8.6 to be continued.

空城  
by:ivan

——曾经，我向世界投以一瞟，余下的净是回忆——

PART 1

-1-

大清早绫嘉打来了电话，叫嚷着要去买什么CD，仿佛不买到誓不为人。睡眼朦胧地被拉到音像店，看着店里诡异地交织着各色的海报，她拿着一张CD和乐呵呵地说『w-inds.的，最近我很爱他们呀。』

谦马瞟了一眼CD封面，没什么好说的。

『怎么？不发表一下意见？』绫嘉撅着涂着漂亮唇彩的嘴巴说道『我还以为你又要长篇大论一翻。』

『我又不是音乐评论人。』出了音像店后谦马点上支烟，百无聊奈地打着哈欠思考着怎么回家补觉。

整个下午绫嘉都对着封面傻笑，睡了一觉醒来的谦马终于受不了，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，喝着酒抢过绫嘉手里的碟，前后翻翻，怎么也不觉得有什么好看的。

『你那是偏见』绫嘉抽回CD『不错的，不是说脸，是说音乐。』

『那也不是自己写的』谦马耸耸肩。

03年春末开始谦马的耳边总时不时响起w-inds.的声音，当然一切都托绫嘉的福。明明是自己的女朋友，听自己唱歌都没这么认真过。

『什么时候去看看我们乐队的排练啊？』吃着绫嘉做的寿司谦马抱怨道『大家都向我絮叨了。』

『我要去看w-inds.的LIVE啊~』绫嘉一副为难的表情，对着镜子继续抹着唇彩。

『吓……真让人讨厌啊~~~』谦马仰天长叹。

另一边也不安定，到了排练室在门口看见蹲在那里吸烟的阿伸，阿伸百无聊奈地打着哈欠，乐队的排练场地再一次被迫更换。

『欧巴桑死了』阿伸呆滞地看着弹在地上的烟蒂『她的房子，连同那个地下室，都要被她那儿子卖出去了。』

谦马向阿伸借了火，也蹲在一旁吸起来。

就这么一根接一根，半小时后谦马伸了个懒腰，把烟火按上地面熄灭，重新背上吉他，拍拍阿伸的肩膀说『没关系，叫次郎那家伙再去找找吧。』

大半年下午都在排练中度过，突然闲下来让谦马有点不适应，陪阿伸回公寓后无聊独自散步起来，在涉谷晃荡完一条街后突然有种想离开东京的冲动。

17岁高中毕业后就独自来到东京，却头次这么强烈，难道说自己还是太嫩？

翻出手机想给家里打个电话，也算是鼓足勇气之为，却在打开手机盖后发现没电已经关机，白眼翻起在想今天是不是万事不利。

当然就算这样现实问题还是要解决的，首先就是排练场地一时半会儿也不会找到，而时间是不能浪费的，谦马开始盘算着去哪里找个周末下午打工的地方了。

-2-

松本先生算是谦马的老乡，当年谦马最早来到东京的时候，一开始的落脚点就是[松本琴行]。琴行后面有个内院，那里是松本教乐器的地方。那时谦马在店里帮着看店，有空的也时候也跟着松本先生学习学习。

松本先生对音乐是由衷的热爱，在这点上谦马觉得是他是真挚的。如果说有些人觉得音乐是种达到某事目标的手段的话，松本先生则是各种手段只为达到他对音乐的理想。

这种人一般都活得很累，不过谦马遇见他的时候松本已经步入[先生]行列了。松本说他这个年纪已经知天命，他能做的不过是给其他的年轻人一点帮助罢了。

所以他的店里的墙上总贴满了各个地下乐队的LIVE海报，帮他们联系一些能提供场地的朋友，所以他这里总有许多对音乐还有着梦想的年轻人，谦马最初的乐队就在那里建立起来的。

他还记得那时的队友们，当时一只名叫[JUNP]的乐队缺少吉他手，他们就到松本先生店里那版墙上贴广告招人。那时谦马刚好在店里打工，自己也想试试，就在松本先生的引见下，进入了乐队。

乐队第一次演出也算是成功的，那时距离谦马进入才不过一个月。队长J对谦马大嘉赞扬，当时一群人LIVE结束后去松本先生那里大喝了一顿。也没人管谦马其实还不到18岁，当时大家都只觉得开心。

那是谦马记忆中非常愉快的时段。那天酒后狂欢松本还给他们拍了张照，挂在店里的墙上。照片上一群人乐开怀，还有的就是一种不知天高地厚的张狂。

那时谦马觉得大家可以永远在一起做着音乐，或许有一天可以出道，成为墙上海报上那些乐队那样。

音乐是最不可妥协的艺术。

谦马是在摸着脑门上的血的时候明白这句话的。

因为音乐上的冲突乐队成员好好地打了一架，果然玩乐队的没有不会打架的，甚至乐队这么多人就是为了打架好分派？他好笑地想。

在这场最后升格为斗欧的干架中，J被打进了医院。他是伤势最重的一位了，脑袋被缝了12针。后来谦马去医院看过他，剃光了头发缠着绷带的J躺在床上，两人无言了好久。

最后J摸摸缠着绷带的脑袋，侧着身说『你这个小子其实玩音乐还可以的』。

谦马楞了愣，再『哦』了一声。

『但我还真不想和你玩了』J翻了个身，躺了下去。

后来谦马再也没见过J和之前乐队的队友们，那场斗欧后所有人都各奔东西。有时他想过或许那天电视上放着某乐队的节目，然后他能认出其中谁谁曾经和他一起组过乐队……或许那也是该不错的事情。

他开始自己计划去组建乐队，天下之大，他觉得总有和自己有共同音乐梦想的人。

那次斗欧唯一觉得对不起的是松本先生，因为斗欧地点就在松本琴行，先生的架子鼓当场报销了一台，还不算其他那些半死不活的乐器。

虽然先生开明地说『没关系，男人与男人之间的问题，本来都要用拳头来解决』，谦马还是非常过意不去。

后来谦马辞去了乐器店的打工，开始自己组建乐队。联系还保持着，但也有段时间没见了。这次下午找打工想到了他，一方面去看看有什么工作，另一方面也可以向他咨询有什么合适的练习场。

-3-

网络上的批评声如洪水而来，第一波的时候龙一还实在不明白为什么那些人会有这样的想法这样的理由，直到到处充斥着同样对他反对的态度时，他才感觉到，这是真的了。

LIVE上SOLO自己喜欢的歌曲，这没有什么不对，既然要唱当然要选最喜欢的。好比喜欢克莱普顿，自然第一会想到《TEARS IN HEAVEN》，自然会想到唱这样的歌。

清水先生可以理解网络上那些声音，《TEARS IN HEAVEN》对于克莱普顿而言是太特殊的一首歌曲，就算是他自己的演唱会有时也不会唱。而作为偶像组合的成员，在娱乐性质的场合下，唱着这歌，对于严肃的听者自然是大逆不道的行为。

『没关系』清水先生拍拍龙一的肩膀『其实责任也在我，我之前也没注意这个问题。』

就算有点不服气，龙一还是说着『哪里哪里，是我的错。』

比这更早的时候开始，在骨子里龙一对FANS都是漠然的心态，组队之初就一直被这些人说着[不适合w-inds.]。所以觉得自己错了并不是因为那些提意见的人，而是对象是最崇拜的克莱普顿。

『明年的话，我是说要是明年还有LIVE的话，试试原创吧。』清水先生摸摸口袋里的香烟，摩挲着盒子说道。

『哟？』

『怎么？难道你觉得明天开不起LIVE了？！』

『当然不是，是说清水先生说可以放原创音乐部分？』龙一既欣喜又惊讶，他重重地吸了口气说道『你确定吗？』

『我只是说说而已』清水连忙打岔『不过要是在这接下来的一年里你不试试的话，那可是什么机会都没有了。』

『嘻嘻，你这么说，想必是有这个方案了』龙一嬉笑着，随即指指清水重新塞进口袋里的香烟『清水先生好象从没在我们面前吸过烟，总是看你拿出来看看又塞回去。』

被这么一说清水愣愣，反应到自己确实总是下意识地有这个动作后急急地说『还不是为你们好！你们都还没成年！我怎么在你们面前吸烟！』

『那等我18岁后第一件事情就是请清水先生去喝酒啊~』龙一笑得更开了。

2003年几乎算做颠峰时期的w-inds.血气方刚壮志千云，他们的人生刚刚达到第一个华章。无论是龙一也好，庆太也好，他们所想要的是将自己的名字铭刻成一个时代，让所有的人都看见。

让自己的音乐给全天下的人看见。

在那个年纪，能做自己的音乐，是多么大的诱惑。

-4-

『小子，你怎么越来越瘦了？』

『吓，松本先生，你怎么越来越胖了？』

两年了松本琴行格局还是没变，就是那板贴着地下乐队演出海报的墙上冷清了许多。谦马和松本打了招呼后径直去看，晃了一圈也没看见熟悉的名字。

松本先生抬抬眼睛，说道『这几年玩乐队的人少好多了。』

『恩。』谦马点点头。

『就算是爬上地上的也没多少能坚持下来的』松本先生也走去墙边，背着手，看着另一边贴着照片的墙『做地下乐队的时候总想着上岸，成为主流后总想着回到地下时代的音乐里。』

『摇滚一但商业了也就死了。』拍拍谦马的肩膀松本先生突然大笑起来『是不是很为难？』

『哎……』

『对了，小子，你这次找我不会只是为了看看我吧？』

『啊……怎么说呢？……』谦马挠挠头『一来是想问问松本先生能介绍到什么可以做乐队练习的地方，二来是……』谦马顿顿『二来是我想找个下午打工的地方，看你这里有没有。』

『第二个有点为难，不过第一个倒还真可以帮到你』松本先生转身回到柜台拿出一张名片『昨天有人放在我这里的，出租地下室给乐队』随即拿出一只黑笔在一个电话号码下划着『联系电话，你可以去试试。』

在打电话前，谦马曾设想过这个出租地下室的竹内先生是怎样的人。或许对音乐也有着热爱说不定，毕竟愿意租房子给乐队的人不多。等打了电话听到声音，则让他更加吃惊，听声音那绝对是一个一本正经的人，像极了电视里那些高企的董事，一时间还让谦马哑口。

『明天晚上去看场地吗？』绫嘉摆弄着电脑问道『我也想去看。』

『随便你』谦马躺在床上翻阅起杂志来『其实蛮远的。』

翻阅了几页杂志谦马又觉得无聊起来，望了望放在沙发上的吉他，又不想练，伸了个懒腰揉揉脸，下巴靠着绫嘉的肩膀看了几看，说道『你在做什么？』

『呵呵，设计封面啊！』绫嘉得意地说。

『哦，又接了一单生意啊。』

『你这是什么眼神！我可是在设计你们乐队的封面』绫嘉抖抖肩膀，谦马的脑袋晃了下来。听这么一说，倒还真仔细打量起电脑屏幕里这个图片起来了。

图片上晴空万里，一条飞机云从中划过，最近那端的云已经有点晕散开了，一只鸟不起眼地从旁边飞过。

『简洁明了』谦马滑动着鼠标『就是看不到我在哪里。』

『实力派都不放自己照片上去的』绫嘉撅着嘴巴不屑道。

谦马恍然顿悟地点着头，然后指指绫嘉电脑桌上放着的w-inds.的《PRIMES OF LIVE》的CD封面，呵呵地坏笑着。

2009.7.26 to be continued.

空城

by:ivan

-5-

练习室的事最后还是黄了。好不容易赶去那边，却被告知已经被租。对方出的租金比屋主预计的还要多百分之二十，立马就将与谦马的预约撕毁。

反正都在做同样的事，谁出的钱多租给谁，只是口头预约也没签合同，倒也是天经地义。只是这样一来练习的事一再耽搁，队里面开始有人怨声哀悼罢了。

谦马也是有脾气的，对着那些只知道叫嚷『什么时候找到场所啊！』的队友，忍无可忍之下咆哮道『你们自己不会去找吗？』

『我们都是才来东京的嘛，路都不熟悉……』阿纯嘀咕着，心虚般望了望谦马。

最终这个乐队也没有持续多久，每年都有来自日本各地怀抱梦想的年轻人来到东京，但也良莠不齐。混不下去的几个人陆续回到了老家，折腾了一圈谦马的生活又回到了原点。

好在工作有了着落。绫嘉打工的电器行旁边新开了一家火锅店，虽然辛苦但薪水还是不错。只是火锅店工作时间比较长，这样一来更没有时间去弄乐队了。

但至少自己还在东京，这样想着终究还是有点希望的。不多的闲暇时间都花在用来练习吉他，机会是留给有准备的人的。

这样的生活过了大半年，一转眼到了2004年7月。绫嘉向电器行请了假，跟着w-inds.live tour第一站的行程，跑去川口三天看了三场LIVE。

『真是疯狂又任性的行为！』谦马为此说道。

『要是以后谦马有了LIVE，全日本、全世界我都会跟着跑的。』绫嘉咯咯地笑着。

说起来，当年绫嘉做的CD封面，现在还躺在她的电脑里。生活过得越来越踏实，而梦想却像是越来越远了。

8月底的时候，live tour终于开到了东京。绫嘉特意买了两张票说是让谦马和他一起去看。

『说起来，我真的不是很有兴趣啊！』谦马拿到票挠挠头道『你可以叫广树她们陪你去的。』

『呀，谦马你还没和我去看过他们的演出呢，就去一次嘛。』绫嘉使出了撒娇绝技，蹭来蹭去，大眼睛对着谦马眨啊眨。

这样的绫嘉是谦马最招架不住的，虽然28号是周六店里生意繁忙，不过因为平时谦马鲜有请假店长还是答应了。只是给予的时间非常紧凑，按照LIVE时间表，结束后谦马还要回店里上几个小时的班。

不过真当到了武道馆看见门口那黑压压排队的人群、而且还几乎清一色的女性，谦马顿时后悔自己来了。

2012.8.6 to be continued.

空城

by:ivan

-6-

位置居然还是‘山顶’。

最上层的座位，舞台上发生什么全部靠脑补。对于w-inds.谦马的印象里就是一个偶像组合，一个偶像组合的LIVE坐在最高层……她们想看的到底是什么。

『不要把他们当做一般的偶像组合，他们很有实力的』绫嘉说道。末了想起了什么似地，缩了缩脑袋小声道『就是最近主唱变声期，有点那个啦……』

谦马自己做过音乐，年纪也差不多，挺绫嘉说到变声期的时候，他就大概明白是什么了。他也经历过这样的过程，但很自然就度过了，而少年时期出道又靠特殊声线走红的男生，这样的条件下需要付出的与常人可完全不同。

想到这里谦马点点头道『那会很辛苦啊』。

『确实是！』说道这个绫嘉激动起来，但像是小心翼翼的样子——她每次说到主唱的时候都会看看周围，就像在说什么秘密的事情，而隔墙总有耳。

『这样的w-inds.让人很担心呀……』她小声道。

会场变暗，LIVE开始。

从一开始，整个会场就一直处于极度HIGH状态，特别是站在‘山顶’看下去，灯光、荧光棒、山呼海啸般，让不熟悉他们的人每个细胞都处于极度亢奋状态，仿佛这个会场就是一杯水，每个人都是一粒盐，一旦你进入这个水杯，你就会融入水中。

他们是一个非常有现场表演气质的组合，谦马想。

但同时，就像绫嘉说的，主唱处于尴尬的变声期里。

这样的声线状态，唱这样的会场，太累了。

他不知道他是否可以用这样的状态坚持完整个LIVE，但看他们之前既然能进行这么多场次LIVE的巡演，想必是行得通的——他以前因为绫嘉的关系，看过一些他们演出的短片段，他知道这几乎是一个人的组合，一己之力。而现在支撑的大柱出现了瑕疵，房屋没有倒塌，那会是因为什么呢？

这样一想，不禁去看了看另外两个人。

绫嘉喜欢的是主唱橘庆太，相对的对其他两人的介绍比较少，谦马看着那两位几乎可以算是陌生的面孔，三角形只所以为三角，是因为他们有三条边、三个角，无论顶角多大，他也不会成为180度，两个底角是终究存在的。

如果以180度定义为三个人应该展现的总表现分数，要想保持住三角形这个最稳定的形状，在顶角变小的时候，就是底角角度相应变大了。

谦马觉得自己这个想法有点绕口，但断断续续表达的时候，绫嘉居然拼命点头。她抿了抿嘴，点头道『其实我觉得谦马说得非常好』。

谦马有点小得意。

『谦马可以去看看等下的SOLO』绫嘉望着灯光全暗下的舞台『等下是SOLO时间，龙一君的SOLO，谦马可以看看。』

『不是说技巧有多好，而是那种气势』绫嘉望向他道『太专业的我不懂，但是那种气势是明白的，不是偶像组合，而是……』她顿了顿，大概是在找言语去表明自己的心情『……而是一个乐队的灵魂』。

谦马看了看绫嘉，目光转而到没有灯光下的舞台。

有一种，和之前完全不一样的味道，像是要从这个黑暗中，喷涌而出。

就算是生命中最后一个夏天，谦马都会回忆起那天在舞台上所感受到的激情——无关技巧、无关唱功，纯粹的，属于少年的不成熟的激情。

称霸舞台的力量。

他明明从来就不是舞台的中心，但在那一天，他却让整个会场都属于了他：所有的灯光照着他、所有的欢呼给予他、所有的镜头……都属于他。

谦马站在那里，最远的位置，他无法从那被灯光模糊的人影中看到那个少年得意的神色，但那涌动的气场，让他全身激动得颤抖。

东京从不缺少一流乐队的演出，他看过几次。从技巧上来说，那些日本的或国外的乐队里，几乎每一个人都可以秒杀现在站在舞台上的这个男孩。但是，却从没让他有过这种身同感受。

是的，‘身同感受’。

随着灯光的转换，谦马感受到自己呼吸不由自给得起伏着，并随着他的嘶吼而澎湃。当他一手高举上天，橘色的灯光逆着他的背影而过……谦马觉得，自己的心脏都要跳出来了。

『绫嘉』几乎是颤抖着喊出『我感觉我心脏都要跳出来了。』

绫嘉原本兴奋的表情顿时一沉。

看着绫嘉那紧张的样子，谦马微微一笑，握着她的手，靠着她说道『心脏好的很，就是太兴奋了，说不清楚的感觉，但是很开心，很开心。』

『喜欢吗？』绫嘉另一只手握了上来，笑道『谦马君喜欢吗？』

谦马点点头，他不知道在这样的光线下绫嘉是否可以看到自己的点头，『喜欢。』

『所以以后谦马不会再说我看w-inds.了，还会和我一起看吗？』说罢绫嘉自己也笑了起来。会场很闹，她不知道谦马是否可以听清她说的话，但并不在意，只是两个人手握着手，一起看着LIVE，这样已经让她觉得很美好了。

而谦马一手握着绫嘉，一手抚着自己心脏的位置，整场LIVE到结束，都没有放下来。

心脏跳动着，让自己有活着的感觉，在那个叫绪方龙一的音乐里。

2012.09.11 to be continued.


End file.
